Storybrooke Fever
by Craziydreamer
Summary: Long before Storybrooke Emma Swan has always felt lonely. Sure her son Henry and the town keep her busy but at night it's different. However she isn't the only one. Emma Swan and Ruby have taken their friendship to another level. Though it is kept secret someone else has caught a whiff of it. Regina Mills will stop at nothing to expose them both, is this payback or something more?
1. Henry

**This is my first **_**SwanQueen/Remma**_** fic so bear with me please. I have a slight idea of what type of direction I want to take this. I hope you enjoy.**

Emma smirked, her gaze fixed upon Ruby's emerald stare. Her hips slowly grinding against Ruby's with force, While Ruby peeled off her bra. Arousing Emma to no end, the way Ruby teased her was almost an addiction. Emma's pouts already stained by Ruby's lipstick, savored for another taste.

She caught a glimpse of her impeccable breasts; her mouth dove for a taste but suddenly stopped. A loud banging had caused them both to jump.

"_Oh my god…" _Ruby whined looking up at Emma who hung her head annoyed.

"_This cannot be happening again…I thought Mary Margret was away at David's?"_ she hissed sitting up.

Emma and Ruby had been trying to have sex for what seemed an eternity, always interrupted by either Grams, or Sheriff Calls.

_"I thought so too, but she has a key?" _Emma whispered back sighing hoping it wasn't Henry.

_"Let me handle it and then it's back to you and me… I promise… I'll even turn off my cell phone… deal?" _she whispered against Ruby's ear.

Her hand slid down the brunettes' delicate flesh, pressing her lips against her ear.

Ruby let out a subtle moaned and nodded—collapsing back in bed, placing her hands behind her head.

_"Hurry… I won't be wet for long."_ She warned closing her eyes.

Emma lips twitched while rolling off of bed, searching for a shirt.

_"We will see about that."_ Emma whispered.

Her smile soon faded with the constant banging.

_**"Alright already, I'm coming!" **_Emma called out walking out of her bedroom—annoyed that someone had interrupted a perfect night.

She seriously wanted the punch the bad timing idiot behind her door, but thought better of it.  
Tugging on a white tank top she reached for the door and opened it quickly, ready to lash out verbally she paused.

_"This better be g… Oh… it's you…"_ she sighed dully.

Regina's smoldering gaze fell upon Emma's, who answered her call vigorously with a deadly stare of her own. It didn't take much for Regina to piss off Emma now days—wondering what kind of bullshit she had made up now she let her speak.

_"He is MY son Ms. Swan, so if I wish for him to be home there is nothing you can do about it!" _Regina bellowed heatedly.

_"Here we go, why do you automatically assume shit Regina?" _Emma cried shaking her head furiously.

_"Where is he? I don't have time for this…"_ the dark-haired woman shoved her out of the way, making her way past inside.

_"Please come inside!"_ Emma said sarcastically putting her hands up.

_"I am not in the mood for jokes Ms. Swan, and please for god sakes wear pants around my son."_ Regina scolded her hands on her hip.

Emma sighed _"He isn't here Regina, I don't know where he might be, you are the mother remember?"_ Emma said raising her brow, but not hiding the fact she was concerned about Henry's whereabouts.

The dark haired women crossed her arms, her look stern.

_"Look Ms. Swan its late all I want is to be home, now go fetch him… please"_ she said coldly.

Emma's eye brow vaulted at the order Regina had given her. She closed her eyes and sighed remembering her promise to Ruby, another time she thought.

_"Listen, I promise he isn't here Regina if he comes by I will personally drive him home. Now if you please."_ Emma said gesturing towards the door.

Regina inhaled a sharp breath and just as she was about to leave a loud thud caused her to turn towards Emma's bedroom door.

_"What was that?"_ Regina said quickly turning to question Emma.

Emma cleared her throat and tugged at the hem of her shirt "I have a guest… n…"

Regina didn't wait for an answer she marched up to the door and pushed it open.  
Emma's hands covered her eyes, knowing it was too late.

_"Henry…." _She paused watching Ruby clasp her breasts quickly.

_"Umm hey mayor…"_ Ruby sputtered out, and then gulped.

Regina quickly turned and walked back to Emma.

_"What are you doing? Are you kidding me IF her grandmother finds out?"_ Regina shook her head then inhaled quickly not wanting to hear Emma's excuses walked past the blonde shaking her head.

Closing the door Regina made her way down the hall, suddenly pausing she looked back at Emma's door and smirked knowing that she had ruined the couples night.

A small voice soon stirred her from her silent triumph. "Mom" Henry called confused. "What did Emma want?" He asked eagerly. Regina smiled brightly. "Oh just boring work stuff honey, come on lets go home dear." She said placing her arm around Henry walking slowly beside him. A look of completely satisfaction painted all over her face.


	2. Cautious

Ruby's emerald hues remained fixed upon a fresh pot of coffee. She had been staring at it for the past half hour. Trying to unravel her thoughts she tuned out everything that surrounded her.

Ruby's fingers held the edge of the metal counter firmly, while she stared into the dark aromatic abyss.

She tried to think of a million excuses not to see Emma again but each time she tried it was useless. Even if she tried Emma had carved a place in her heart, and she knew Emma knew it too which would make it harder for her to let go.

But Regina would make things miserable for the two of them. Regina would find a way to hold this above their heads, one way or another she would use her knew found knowledge about Ruby and Emma to get her way. Worse she would use this to hurt Emma's relationship with Henry, feeling mortified Ruby let go of the counter and rubbed her forehead sighing.

She felt her tear ducts aching, but knew better than to cry— besides it wouldn't do anyone any good.

Ruby jumped hearing the cling of the bell when the door opened a familiar voice boomed.

_"Good heavens girl, what are you doing?"_ Her grandmother called out front the entry.

_"You haven't even turned on the open sign, how do you expect to take my place Ruby if you..."_ her grandmother continued, but Ruby had already tuned her out.

She simply nodded and walked from behind the counter to the entrance— reaching for the metal string she drew it down turning on the sign.

Her brows knitted watching Henry approaching alongside Regina. Who from the looks of it was in a great mood—

Ruby back away gradually then walked back into the kitchen. Leaning against the wall she closed her eyes, not wanting to face Regina but sooner or later she would have to. Maybe just not today she thought her eyes falling upon the back exit.

She was about to make a run for it when the back door swung open.

Ruby eyes widened watching Emma walk to her "_Ruby what the hell? I've been trying to call you all morning!"_ she whispered angrily looking around to make sure they were alone.

Ruby brows knitted together "_Shit, I forgot my phone!"_ Ruby whispered back holding up her hands to her sides, she watched Emma approaching and her heart began to thunder inside of her chest.

_"Wait… no you can't be back here! She is here!" Ruby_ whispered looking at the door then back at Emma. Who just stared at her thoughtfully _"Listen, we are both adults who cares what she says or anyone for that matter?" _Emma whispered reaching for her hands but Ruby pulled away.

_"It's no one's business what happens between us, you promised remember?"_ Ruby said crossing her arms, holding them.

_"We both have a lot to lose Emma; this isn't easy for me either. I just think we need to cool it for a while."_ Ruby said looking at her feet.

Emma stepped back and placed her hands on her hips looking away.

_"Long enough to get her off our case you know?"_ Ruby's voice somewhat cracking but Emma had heard enough.

_ "Yeah sure_" she said backing away gently. "See you around "She said turning on her heel and walking to the back door and disappearing.

Ruby's heart plummeted as she watched her go once again.

Not waiting a second later she make a run for it, she swung the back door open and slammed it shut.

_"Emma!"_ she called out to the blonde who was about to turn the corner.

Emma cobalt gaze fell upon Ruby's causing everything to spin, the couple walked to each other quickly.

_"I just_…" Ruby sighed cupping the sides of her face. _"I just…" _she repeated her eyes catching a glimpse of Emma's lips and without hesitation Ruby's mouth met Emma's with force.

Emma's lips moved feverishly against Ruby's, her arms sloped along the brunette's midriff, pulling her body closer to her.

She refused to breathe not wanting to miss a single instant.

Her body moved Emma's until her back was against the brick wall. Her mouth pressed harder against Ruby's while their tongues thrashed for dominance.

Pulling back slowly she pressed her forehead against Ruby's. "We just have to be super super cautious now" Ruby saccharine breath whispered against her pouts.

**Regina's eyes narrowed watching the pair from the corner **_**"We will see about that dear."**_** She whispered biting her lip, then backing away.**

She felt a wave of fury filling her, how dare that girl even think she could ever have an upper hand on Regina.

Truly Emma Swan had low standards when it came to relationships she thought, while pulling out her mobile.

Dialing a number quickly she pressed it against her ear.

_**"Sidney, meet me at Granny's bed and breakfast… and bring several bugs with you"**_** she ordered then rolled her eyes.**

"Just do it!" she hissed into the phone pressing end.

"We will definitely see about that dear…" she said seductively, a smirk forming on her plum painted lips, suddenly crossing her arms she began to laugh, that same evil laugh that meant she was up to no good. 


End file.
